Sweater Weather
by D-Bakes
Summary: Infinite has been staying at Amy's place. He's been trying to be good, he swears. It's just hard, okay? Anyways, Amy made him a sweater. Hilarity ensues. Told from Infinite's perspective.


"I made this for you!"

Oh Jesus. Jesus. What is this. What is this she's holding. Oh my god. It's some kind of sweater. It's got hearts, a rainbow or two (never seen one of those irl do they even exist?) and some butterflies. What was even the occasion for this? How do I even respond? What the fuck do I even say?

"I...can tell."

Good job dumbass. You fucking piece of shit. You can tell? You can tell? Now she's going to get all annoyingly offended and it's all. your. fault.

She's been standing there a few more seconds than would be socially un-awkward. Her smile is looking a little nervous. "Well, do you like it?"

"I guess it's okay."  
What the fuck. How do I even justify myself to myself? I mean who cares that it's a stupid fucking sweater and she wasted her time making it because - gah! There you go again, dumbass. Can't even keep your own self-degrading train of thought clean from your dickery. You spend a couple weeks training to be "good" at Shadow's, and what did you learn? Not shit, apparently.

"Well," she starts again, sitting next to me on the couch. I have to shuffle a bit to accommodate her, since I was half-laying on it. "I just thought you'd like a shirt! I mean, that Ruby in your chest has to be a little annoying, don'tcha think?"  
Okay, how dare she. I may have been hard on her a few seconds before, but she just crossed over into absolutely uncalled for territory. _Nobody_ disses the Ruby. How dare she. Fuck it. Maybe I'm not a dick. Maybe she deserves it.

"Excuse me?" I turn to her, trying to stand up real fast, but trip over myself and fall, hitting my knee on the coffee table.

"FUCK!," I shout, cradling my knee, feeling the pain of pre-emptive karma.

"Omigosh, Infinite, are you alright?" she asks, her eyes wide with concern.

"I'm, I'm alright," I respond. I'm actually really not alright but fuck it whatever.

"Well, if you're alright, can you tell me what you were about to say?"

I'm sitting back on the couch again. Okay, I'm really going to get angry at her. She's really going to get it. Nobody says _shit _about my Ruby. She's going to know today as the day she shouldn't have fucking implied the Ruby in my chest isn't the coolest shit. Literally who does she think she is.

"Oh! Hold that thought for a moment," she injects before I can say anything. "I thought you'd like to feel how the sweater feels in your hands."

She hands it to me. I get a closer look at it. It's...actually really well done. The design on the sweater itself is an eyeroll and a half, but the stitching is smooth af. I've seen Gucci sweaters with only half the expertise put into this. The colors don't clash either - she's got a real good idea of how palettes work. Plus the actual threads she used were tiny so there's a lot of details on this thing. It's like a fucking HD sweater. She must've spent damn hours on this. Even if I dislike the design, it's still nothing to blow off. And here I was, about to wild out on her over some chest Ruby bullshit. Smh.

"It feels...great," I confess, hoping to change the tone of our current interaction.

"Really? You...you haven't even taken your gloves off asdfjasldk"

First off: fuck. Second off: how does she make that noise with her mouth? Whatever, I got this.

"I meant…It feels great to receive such a good gift from you, Amy!" I crack a half smile for flare.

I have no idea how I was able to coherently utter such a positive sentence but it seemed to have worked. She really liked that. She's smiling, and now she's hugging me. I'm hugging her back. Fuck man, I love hugs. Especially from Amy. Idk why I was tripping so hard before, getting mad at her and whatnot. She wasn't even wrong, the Ruby on my chest actually is pretty fucking annoying at times.

She breaks the hug. "Well, I'm going to meet up with Speedy at the beach, I'll see you later!"

"Oh, I'll see you later too. Have fun. Don't get too sandy."

She chuckles a little then heads out the door, picking up a bag with a towel and other beach equipment on her way out.

I look down at the sweater again. You know maybe the design isn't even that bad. Maybe I'll wear it from time to time, just so Amy knows I appreciate it in some form. I'm hard as fuck on her sometimes but you know I'm really glad I know her. I mean not only did she give me a place to live but she just does all this nice shit for me. Maybe if I just learned to appreciate other people the same way she appreciates me I could -

Oh my god my knee is bleeding. I didn't even notice it. Oh shit it's getting everywhere. Oh fuck. Oh god. Oh shit. I'm trying to bandage it up with the sweater. Oh god its soaking into the threads. Oh god.

Why is my life like this.


End file.
